The Final Playtime
Knowing he has 5 minutes, it's enough for Jake Long to begin one of his games with his toys. He starts by hanging June by a line as he said, impersonating June, "Someone helped me! This rope is keeping me from using my powers!" Jake Long then held Danny as he said through him, "Release her, Dark Spiderkong!" Jake Spidermonkey, wearing some sort of costume, is on a box with the Clone Troopers in front of him as if they were defending him. "Forget it, Danny Phantom! You can't save her but you can choose her fate!" Jake L. said as Jake S. "Now shall as they become shark food?" The Asian boy then held the Asian girl toy over Bruce who has his mouth opened. "Or death by Mankeys?" He now held her by a bunch of Mankeys scattered, with Maximus nearby scattered as well. "Now choose!" Jake Long grins as he held the remote. Speaking as Danny, he said, "You know what? I pick c, Sora the Keyblade holder!" The human boy then activated the remote and sure enough, Sora came riding out of a box on Lightning McQueen, the toy race car, sending him at Jake S. "No! That can't be! That isn't even a choice!" protested Jake L. as Jake S. "Its Kingdom Hearts Time!" exclaimed Jake L. as Sora who flew on the ramp on Lightning knocking down Jake S. and some of the Clone Troopers. The cork on the monkey bank fell off, causing some coins to fell of. "My love, I'd save ya!" said Jake L. as Danny as he 'helps' June down. "Oh Danny. My hero," Jake L. said as June in pretend lovingly. The Asian boy made the toys kiss. Of course, Danny and June are secretly enjoying this. "Thanks for the help, Sora!" Jake L. as Danny said to Sora. "Hey not a problem!" said Jake L. as Sora. The Asian toy made the two toys shakes as he continues speaking through the Keyblade holder toy, "No one dares to mess with the dynamic duo of Danny Phantom and Sora!" Jake Long laughs. He is really enjoying this. Suddenly a noise got his attention. He turned and gasps in shock. In the progress, Danny's arm rips making a tear in the fabric. "Oh man! Not good!" yelped Jake Long in worry. "Jake, it's time to go. Haley is in the car waiting." said Mrs. Long as she came into the room. The time for camp is here." "Mom...Danny's arm ripped, look." said Jake Long sadly as he shows the damage to his favorite toy since Kindergarten. He didn't want this to happen! He enjoys this toy so much! "Oh...well, we could fix him on the way to camp." "Nah. It would get worst. I...I will have to leave him." Jake Long sighs as his mom takes Danny and puts him on a high shelf. It hurts the boy to do so but he can't bring Danny to camp. Who knows what could happen to him? "I'm sorry, honey. You do know toys will never last for a long time right." said Mrs. Long sadly. "I know, mom, I know." said Jake Long. The Longs left the room. When they did, everyone came out of toy mode. Danny looks shocked at his arm. He can't believe it. He doesn't want to, but it happened. He is going to be missed his one time to be with Jake Long. And worst yet, with a nearly ripped arm! "Oh no." groaned Danny sadly. Sora and his friends came over and look concerned. They knew how going to camp with Jake Long means to the halfa toy and now look what happened. "What happened to Senor Danny?" asked Eduardo worried. "I don't believe. He has been shelved." said Maximus in disbelief as he puts himself together literally. Danny, high on the shefl, looks at his arm and lifts it up. He lets go and watch sadly as it went limp. He then looks outside and, to his sadness, sees Jake Long about to leave in the family van. He couldn't believe it. "Jake...don't go." whispered Danny sadly. But it was in vain. The van left, leaving the ghost boy to be on a shelf, alone. "Jake..." The toys look at their leader sadly. They knew he looks so sad. All he wants to do now is sit there and feel badly for himself. "Danny?" called out Stitch trying to get his friend, attention?" "Danny? Honey, are you okay?" June called out to his boyfriend worried. But Danny just slink back onto the shelf top. She and Sora looked at each other sadly. Their friend has been hurt...physically and emotionally. Danny was sleeping on the shelf. That is until he hears something pulling into the driveway. He wakes up and looks. To his surprise, a familiar boy came out of the vehicle. "All right, going ghost! Whoa!" laughed Jake Long happily. "He...he's back?" asked Danny in disbelief. He laughed, "Everyone!" The toys, who are doing anything like playing cards or whatever, looked up as the ghost boy toy continued, "You won't believed it! Jake is back from camp!" "Quick, to your places!" yelled Jake Spidermonkey as the toys went to get back into their positions knowing that Jake Long is about to come upstairs. "The owner is coming!" Everyone got into their original positions and went into toy mode, as did Danny. Soon Jake Long came in laughing. "Man, that was wicked cool, dog!" Jake Long looks at the shelf and picks Danny up. "Yo, Danny! I bet you missed me, huh dog?" He laughs as he twirled him around happily saying, "Man, cool!" Jake Long was happy...that is until he noticed the broken arm. He then remembered what happened before he laughs. "Awww, man. I knew I forgot. You are busted." Jake Long then sighs as he held Danny out saying, "Well forget it. I don't wanna play with you anymore." To Danny's shock, the toy finds himself dropped by the boy he cares for. Suddenly cards all came apart and the halfa finds himself falling into a huge black spade into darkness. His destination ended as he fell into one of the last places he wanted to be in: the trash can. Danny came out of toy mode and looks horrified. The trash can has a lot of broken toys, parts, whatever, most likely to never be play with again. The toy struggles to get to the top as he yelled, "Jake, wait! Don't! Jake!" Danny then gasps as he sees a horrible sight: a claw made out of broken toys appeared and grabbed him, choking him as it grabs him down planning to detour him. "Jake, Jake, help!" yelped Danny as he tries in vain to escape. Looking up and trying to get to the top, he saw a sad Jake Long looking into the trash can sadly. "Bye, Danny." said Jake Long as he closes the lid. "No, Jake, no!" screamed Danny as he is almost all the way to the bottom. But Jake Long didn't hear him and soon the lid closes. Everything is in darkness... Category:Fan Fiction